


Warm All The Way Through

by bluemandycat



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemandycat/pseuds/bluemandycat
Summary: Branch braids Poppy's hair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for omgthatsruff, my Trolls secret santa! Enjoy!

            “You want me to do _what_?” said Branch, in disbelief.

 

            “Braid my hair,” Poppy repeated. “You _do_ know how to braid, right?”

 

            “Of course I know how to braid,” muttered Branch. He wouldn’t have survived two days on his own without learning how to braid rope. “Why, though?”

 

            “Because I want to do something a little different with my hair for tonight’s party. That’s all!” said Poppy, with a sunny smile.

 

            “Why me, though? Why can’t you just get one of your friends to do it? The…Snack Pack, or whatever it is that you call yourselves,” Branch said.

 

            Poppy shrugged. “They’re all getting ready for the party. I don’t want to bother them, and since you specifically said you weren’t going to the party, I assumed you weren’t busy.”

 

            “Um, I put it a little bit more eloquently than ‘I’m not going to the party,’” said Branch.

 

            Poppy heaved a sigh. “Fine. Since you specifically said ‘I’m not going within one hundred feet of that resource-wasting, noise-polluting, Bergen-attracting death trap.’ Better?”

 

            “Better,” said Branch with a nod.

 

            “So does that mean you’ll do it?” asked Poppy excitedly.

 

            Branch rolled his eyes. “Sure. Whatever. Let’s just get this over with.”

 

            “Eeeeeee!” shrieked Poppy happily, and plopped down crisscross in front of him. Branch sat down too, albeit a little less excitedly. Poppy took out her hair tie, and leaned back so her hair spread over Branch’s lap.

 

            “Is this really necessary?” asked Branch, looking away and rubbing his arm.

 

            Poppy snorted. “How else are you going to braid my hair? You _do_ have to touch it, you know.”

 

            “Right,” said Branch shortly. He took her pink hair gingerly in his hands, and started braiding. He tried to not yank as hard as he did when he braided his rope.

 

            Eventually he fell into a rhythm. Poppy breathed in time to his crisscrossing, her eyes closed.

 

            Branch realized all of a sudden that he was…enjoying himself. The concept felt foreign in the pit of his stomach, but there was no denying it. It was nice to have a moment to sit and take a breather from the constant paranoia from the threat of Bergen attacks. Just sit, and watch the wind tease the flowers around him, and braid Poppy’s…

 

            He jolted. Poppy was just _sitting_ there, practically in his lap. She was utterly calm, and her eyes were even closed! Branch could sell her out to a Bergen and she wouldn’t notice until it was too late!

 

            …But it was nice, and Poppy smelled like vanilla, and her pink hair was thick and a little frizzy, but not so thick and frizzy that Branch couldn’t run his hands through it. He honestly couldn’t remember if he had ever been this close and personal with another troll before. He felt warm all the way through.

 

            “There,” he said, tying off the braid at the end. Poppy’s eyes opened, and she jumped up. Branch followed, again, less energetically.

 

            “Thanks, Branch! It’s really good!” she said with a smile, and indeed, the braid was pretty. Some of his best work, if Branch said so himself.

 

            “No prob, princess,” Branch said, trying to sound as cool as possible. “Enjoy your party.”

 

            “Are you _sure_ you don’t want to come, Branch?” Poppy cajoled. Branch waved her off.

 

            “Nah, I’m good. Loud noises really aren’t my thing. See ya around, though,” he said.

 

            “Bye Branch! See you later!” said Poppy, and with that she ran off in the direction of Troll Village.

 

            Branch stalked off in the opposite direction, and tried desperately to scrub the happy, warm feeling in his stomach away.

 

            Warm fuzzies wouldn’t save you from Bergens, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Broppy. I hope I did OK!
> 
> Kudos/Comments/Messages to bluemandycat on Tumblr always appreciated!


End file.
